Can you hear about it ?
by zedbot
Summary: [Ezreal x Sona] Rated M for Possible Lemon! Ezreal sets out to discover Ancient Magic and Void Magic in order to trace down the origin of magic. Returning home from the University of Magics, he stumbled upon a girl who he immediately fell in love with. Read more to see how the story unfolds. Sona is so cute ! ( w )
1. Chapter 1

_**Can you hear about it ?**_

Disturbed by a loud bomb that took place a few metres from where Ezreal was sleeping, everything around was in a state if panic. He could hear the siren going off and people screaming as if a monster was attacking. And to the author's surprise, there was a monster attacking. A huge purple monster that has hundreds of eye around its circular body which appears to be hovering above the ground was spitting acidic ooze on buildings which corroded them.

"A void monster.." Ezreal confirmed it with himself as he grabbed his gauntlet nearby and headed outside.

The ugly scene of humans pushing one another in a barbaric manner for the sake of their own life disgusted the prodigy. When everyone had cleared out it was left with him and the void monster. The creature bursted out an artillery of ooze which imploded on contact. Ezreal tumbled around like a Demon Hunter dodging all its attacks. He gather his magic and focused it on to one point, firing a white bolt onto the creature. It tore its skin which left a hole. The horrendous creature seemed to be hurt but Ezreal knew it wasn't enough. It made the monster fume with rage that was about to release something eventful. A huge hole opened on its body which seemed to be its mouth, it lets out a burst of acid bullet which was travelling at an insane speed but Ezreal had its eyes focused on its mouth. Time had seemed slow for him that he simply moved a shoulder away from the first bullet, then he tilted to dodge the second and moved his body from the third and so on that he was moving in rapid succession. Once the attack was over, he gathered as much magical energy as possible and formed a huge bow. A massive amount of energy fired away from the bow and sliced the creature into half. The monster exploded into pieces as skins and blood splattered all around the city.

"Yuck.." He groaned as the creature's blue blood was raining all over him. On that night he immediately took a shower and went back to sleep on an empty and ghostly city.

Awoken by his alarm clock, he jumped and fell off his bed landing on his head followed by his knee as if his soul had jumped right back into his body. He got up from the fall and rubbed his head to ease the pain.

"A dream... Huh ?" Ezreal thought to himself as he walked up to his window to see people living their day as usual to confirm that it was just a dream.

Checking his schedules he had plans with a professor from a famous university that had been dying to meet Ezreal who acknowledged his superior analysis capabilities, strong magic capacity and intelligence. Ezreal knew him for his discovery of ancient magic and void magic and that Professor Bor had been studying both type of magics for years. Ancient magic as seen from various champions like Syndra and Xerath fascinated him as it can bring humans closer to finding the origins of magic. Ezreal's recent expeditions to a new found underground ruin has caught Professor Bor's attention as Ezreal had reported that there might be a link between Ancient and Void magic.

Ezreal dressed himself up in a scholar's robe and wore glasses to give an image of a well known and intellectual prodigy. At last, the two met in person as they exchanged greetings along with hand shakes.

"I have heard so much of you Mr Ezreal." Professor Bor claimed in a positive tone.

"Same here." Ezreal returned his words.

The two of them headed for a study room in the University of Magics where top wizards attend. When Ezreal first entered the study room he was amazed by how many artifacts the professor possessed. Ezreal recognized almost all of them except for a particular one.

"An eyeball ?" He asked as he spotted an eyeball which seemed to be in a solid state being contained in a glass box.

"Ahh.. This one is my favourite. Legends says that if you replaced an eyeball with this one, you can see the 'Truth'." The Professor explained.

Being slightly confused Ezreal asked, "I don't quite understand, Professor. What's this 'truth' ?"

The Professor just smiled and looked at him earnestly. "Tell me, Ezreal. Do you think people's perception of the world is the same ?" He asked Ezreal.

Dumbfounded by the question that was asked, the prodigy remained silent. The Professor then took out a red apple and showed it to him.

"This is red. But how do I know what your perception of red is the same as mine.. What if in your eyes the color of this apple is actually blue but this 'blue' is the red that I see ?" The professor explained at such refined details. "And not only that. There might be things in front of our very own eyes but we can't see it. Think about it." He added.

Ezreal's expression was almost similar to a jaw-drop. He never thought about the world that way and this had made him respected Professor Bor even more. In fact, Ezreal wanted to learn more about this eye once they were done with their business with Magic studies. Continuing with their main topic, Ezreal took out his notes and made a few explanatory details.

_'In the recent tombs that I discovered with my colleagues, it appeared that during ancient times the people used to have a friendly relationship with the Void. I discovered an ancient writing that I had yet to decipher but I am expecting an Ancient weapon. Why ? Because it was never a thing that we had discovered ever discovered before. A Hi-Tech Cannon.'_

"Intriguing !" The Professor yelled in excitement.

Ezreal sat there staring in confusion as if a dark hollow had taken over his heart. It did not made sense that during the ancient period, there was such thing as technology and it questioned him a few things. _Like how was electricity generated ? How did they have the knowledge ? Why did they not share of this knowledge with the future generation ?_ And not to mention a dream he encountered yesterday that he fought a void creature.

The day finally ended after exchanging intense words to one another. Ezreal removed his glasses and exited the grounds. It was getting dark at night and he was getting hungry so he decided to go do a little shopping. He was a veteran cook after several expeditions when dealing with survival. When entering the shops, he bumped into a slender figure, he caught a glimpse of blue hair before landing on the ground. His glasses fell out of his pocket and broke as the lens was removed from the frames.

"Aww come on.. this was my favourite.." He said to himself in a whiny voice.

Hearing no apology from the other party he assumed that the fellow was rude and probably uneducated. He got back up brushing away the dirt and dust that was on his clothes when he finally looked up to release some of his anger, a beautiful big chested girl with blue haired that was twin-tied stood in front of him and was bowing to him repetitively.

"Sona.. ?" He asked in confirmation.

The girl showed her face and seemed to be enlightened from seeing Ezreal. She smiled in relief knowing its just him even though they had never talked before. In the Summoner's Rift, Sona had supported Ezreal countless of times and he had never seemed to be angry about any of her mistakes. Currently, his face seemed flushed with redness as he tried to mutter out some words. Sona was confused to how he was acting but assumed that his mad. She immediately spotted his broken glasses on the ground and quickly picked it up. She showed a frown on her face with a little bit of tear to show sadness and guilt. She grabbed Ezreal's hand which left him speechless as she pulled him to the nearest glasses store.

Ezreal calmed down a little and tugged her back a little and said, "N-No, you don't have to worry about such things !" He said as he waved his hands about.

Sona still felt guilty about the whole incident and wanted to do something to repay him.

"I got a lot of spares at home. Really.. You don't have to worry about it." Ezreal told her in a gentle manner. "If you still.. uhh.. feel bad about it you could.." Ezreal's face immediately blushed again before being able to complete his sentence.

Looking at his expressions, Sona's face also turned red after hearing Ezreal's stuttering. It was giving the vibes that he was expecting something quite more physical.

"W-w-we could go out tomorrow !" He finally finished his sentence in the most embarrassing tone.

Feeling stupid about her misunderstanding, she nodded lightly while looking on the ground to hide her embarrassment. Ezreal had fallen for Sona for a year now which made him overprotective of her every time they were both in the bottom lane.

_The first time they met.._

"You don't talk very much, do you ?" Ezreal commented on her disability. Sona just looked down trying to hide away her feeling of depression. The match was about to start and the two of them ran to bottom lane.

"Go back to base and heal up." He told her in a commanding tone.

Being the shy and obedient girl she was, she recalled back to base and restored her health and mana. Suddenly the announcer announced that Ezreal's been slain by four enemies.

**Darius** : wtf dont feed.

**Veigar** : ward bottom pls

**Kha'Zix** : noob adc. gg.

That one death got the whole team flaming up but Ezreal remained calm and continued to kill minions when he returned back in lane. Sona felt a little disappointed when she could have helped Ezreal if she had stayed. From the distant she could hear a light click which Ezreal seemed to made as he looked quite angry. He turned to her and ordered her to go back to base now.

"Is he.. upset with me ?" Sona thought to herself as she recalled. A few seconds later, the announcer said the same words as she did last time.

**Veigar** : really, ez ?

**[All] Darius** : GG. Free win. Adc sucks.

Sona was feeling really depressed to know that she could have done something to stop the inevitable but she was too afraid to go against him. She did not want to feel hated. _Not anymore. _When the game ended up with a loss, she was hesitant to approach Ezreal but she grabbed him by his wrist which stopped him but he did not turn back. Feeling afraid, she quickly released her grip and clasped both her hands together and waited.

When Ezreal turned to face her, she saw his face turning red like an apple. She did not understand what was going on but she wanted to apologize to him for all her mistakes. She wrote everything down in a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"A note ?" Ezreal asked as he took it from her.

He began reading it, "Ezreal. I am truly sorry for the mistakes that I caused just now. I should have stayed with you but in the end I caused everyone to get angry at you. I am really sorry ! Please don't hate me.. :( " Was what Sona wrote.

A sudden weight pulled his heart down which quickly made him stutter in every sentence he made. "It's not that I hate you.. It's just.." Ezreal stormed off before he could finish what he was about to say, leaving Sona in a state of confusion.

_"I was protecting you, Sona..." He thought to himself ._


	2. Chapter 2

Ezreal woke up late in the morning to find out that his alarm clock was malfunctioning. Its numbers shown on his clock were going haywire and he could hear a slight '_beep_' noise coming from its speakers. He quickly ran outside to find that he was one hour late for his date with Sona. His eyes began tearing up a little from his frustration from throwing such an opportunity to finally go out with the girl of his dreams. He rushed everything that he needed to do from taking a shower, ironing his clothes, selecting a proper outfit to planning out what they would do until the day was over.

Once he was done, he took a cab to the Teleportation Stations where he would be transported to Demacia's Teleportation station. It did not cost very much because it ran on low cost mana. He whizzed through the air almost instantly arriving to his destination. All he had to do was to rush over to Demacia's Town Square where it was their meeting point. Running as fast as he could with all the sweat ejecting out of his body and sticking to his clothes, he worries even more about how he will stink. However, upon reaching, he forgotten to expect that she might have gone home after waiting for so long. Ezreal hung his head in disappointment that his only opportunity was destroyed by a mere alarm clock.

Ezreal sat on a fancy-looking bench with fairy figures designed all over it. He placed his hands on his face to dissipate his stress.

"I wish I could die right now..." Ezreal said to himself softly.

He was afraid that Sona might misunderstand the situation. He may have unintentionally made her feel like she was being made fun of or it was revenge to get back at her for breaking his glasses. The amount of possible misunderstandings made him even more depressed. He finally decided that he would go home as well. As he was walking back to the Teleportation Stations, he overheard a man talking on his phone.

"I saw a couple of young boys bringing a girl away. They seemed forceful. _(Continues to listen..) _Yes, officer. I understand." He said as he ended the line soon after.

Ezreal immediately ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. The man was frightened after the sudden push by his hands.

"What does this girl look like ?!" He asked him desperately.

"I-I-I.. I think she was wearing a blue dress..?" He answered with a stuttering voice, being frightened by the sudden confrontation.

"What about the color of her hair ?!" He raised his voice on him, grabbing the attention of everyone around them.

"B-blue ! That's right ! She had twin ponytails with red ribbons ! C-could you please let go now.. ?" He answered as he begged Ezreal to let him go while he stood there shakened up.

Ezreal clicked his tongue, knowing that he wouldn't know where they might have gone. The police might arrive at any moment and he didn't want to be involved with them after psychologically attacking the man.

"Young boys... A pretty girl..." He said in his mind while figuring out a possible location.

He ran effortlessly to the nearest information counter and requested for a map of the area. He borrowed a pen and thoroughly looked through every blind spots and dark alleys that may have a hidden room not too far from the town square. Most of the buildings didn't have much gap between them and a dark alley with any sort of entrance wasn't possible.

"One hour late.. Town Square.. Young Boys.." He repeated these few words to himself while keeping his eyes closed.

An idea came up and he asked the informant if there were any abandoned place near the town square. Apparently, there were four areas and they were fairly spaced out. A hospital, two apartment building and a mansion. These were the only abandoned places the informant knew but there could possibly be more abandoned buildings. Ezreal had to work with these for the time being.

_'He was awfully close to me..'_

A random thought hit his head. Ezreal was being suspicious of his own action. He forgot a piece of information that could have misled him to a probable trap.

'That man who was talking on the phone.. I could hear him well enough. _Too well_. What bothered me was that I was an hour late.. and he just started to call the police.' He figured a possible scenario by himself.

Things were getting extremely complicated that even Ezreal himself was stressing over that if he was never late, none of this could have happened. Anything that happens to Sona because of his carelessness, he will never forgive himself.

He decided to go with his gut and prepare himself for the worst. Ezreal continued to solve Sona's possible whereabouts. He cancelled out the two apartments because it will always be off limits to the public and there had to be constant security checks to ensure that no one was staying in. That left him with the hospital and the mansion.

He checked the map again if he could possibly devise a plan. After looking through it one more time he found a solution.

Sona's arms were sealed tight, she was thrown in a dark and cold room not knowing what might lurk in the spacious and creepy room. The atmosphere itself left a traumatizing effect on Sona which made her burst into tears. The echoes of dripping water droplets, the unclear noise of her kidnappers and the hollow room that seemed eerie was good enough to send chills up your spine. She thought back to what happened before she was taken back.

"Forty-five minutes passed.." Sona thought to herself while sighing away in boredom. She was getting the feeling that Ezreal might not come at all. Was it a trick ? Was it a way to get back at me for breaking his glasses ?

Sona was feeling a little bit regretful about the incident. She should have paid for the glasses instead. He seemed to be a very honest person and never the type to deceive. She guessed to herself that she was wrong. Making the final decision, she began to walk back home when a couple of boys confronted her.

"Hey, you're Sona right ? That hot chick from the League of Legends !" One of the young boy said playfully.

She nodded her head that had a hint of discomfort and a bit of worry.

"Don't be afraid of us.. we're harmless!" His friend added as if trying to convince Sona of something.

Sona didn't respond to him due to the fact that she could not speak.

"Come with us and hang out ! You look pretty sad now. We'll help you out!" The boy offered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Getting more uncomfortable, Sona resisted his pull and took a step back but the boy was persistent and insisted that they would bring her somewhere. Sona couldn't help but being pressured by the three boys who were making a scene, she quietly agreed. When she was pulled to a quieter spot, one of the boy covered her mouth with a handkerchief that appeared to be drugged with sleeping toxins. Sona immediately fell unconscious and the boy support her with his back. He could feel her breasts pressing on his back which made him squeal in excitement as he carried her into a car while no one was watching.

When Sona was secured, one of the boys called up a man who seemed to be their leader.

"Sir, we've secured her. Should we proceed to bring her to the mansion ?" The boy requested for confirmation.

"Proceed." The man confirmed with the boy and hung up.

Soon after, they arrived at the mansion. Sona was secured and tied up and was thrown in a dark room. When she finally came to her senses her field of view was filled with nothing but black.

"Robert, Dave.. the boss told us to keep her in until he comes back. He'll probably be late. He said he had some things to settle before the plan comes in motion." One of the boys, Sean, explained to them.

"Who cares about that man... Hey, you gotta feel her boobs. They're freaking huge !" Dave expressed himself with excitement.

"You don't think.. we could.." Robert added but was interrupted by a stern look on Sean.

"Stop it. I know what you're thinking. It's boss's prize and we don't touch it, alright ?" Sean voiced out his opinions in a serious manner. The two of them eventually gave in and agreed.

However that alone isn't going to stop them from chasing their desires...


End file.
